


Louder

by Penny4urthot



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Coco Cruz X reader, F/M, Mayans - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: Request from Tumblr102- “I know or a face that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that”108- “God Damnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like its that ice cream cone.”With Coco





	Louder

It was a particularly hot day and when Coco picked you up from work. He was shocked to see how red your face was from the heat.

“The shitty air conditioner at the office went out, it's like a hundred degrees in there,” you sighed as you adjusted the AC in the car to point directly at your face. Normally you would be driving yourself to and from work but this morning your car wouldn't start so Coco drove you on his bike. He was able to fix your car while you were at work so you made sure to text him to pick you up in your car so you could turn the AC as high as it would go. 

He chuckled at you and put the car in drive. You reached the stop sign where you turn right to go home, but instead, Coco turned left.

“Where are we going?” you asked as you adjusted your hair so it was in a messy bun on top of your head. 

“You’ll see,” he said as he continued to drive. 

“Where ever we are going, there better be a working AC unit,” you said with a hint of sass in your voice. He looked over at you and shook his head as he laughed at you. He loved seeing you this way. He knew you hated the heat but he loved the way it brought out that attitude. Quickly pulling up to the ice cream shop he pulled into the parking lot. 

You couldn't help the smile that crept up on your face as you saw where you were. You both got out and walked into the shop. You ordered cookie dough ice cream in a cone and Coco ordered a shake. After you got your ice cream, you walked back to the car quickly so it wouldn't melt. 

He pulled out of the parking lot using one hand to drive while he held his shake in the other hand. 

“Mmmmmm this is so good, thanks babe,” you said as you licked the ice cream. Coco’s eyebrows shot to the top of his head when heard you moan from the taste of the ice cream. Coco shot you a warning look, one you knew very well. He put his shake in the cupholder and continued to drive down the road.   
When he looked over at you again you made sure to keep eye contact with him when you licked up and down the ice cream seductively.

“God Damnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like its that ice cream cone,” he said as he tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. When he pulled up to a stop light he watched you as you repeated your earlier action. After you finished what you wanted of the ice cream, you rolled down the window and threw the cone out making sure to shut the window to not let any of the cold air out. 

You leaned over and kissed Coco’s lips quickly then pulled away and started to undo his belt.   
You stared at him the entire time you were doing this. Someone behind your car honked, signaling that the light had changed, and Coco’s focus was pulled back to the road. You undid his jeans and, at the next stop sign, he quickly lifted his hips so you could pull his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his already hard cock.

You smiled when you heard his breath hitch when you grabbed the base of his member, slowly pulling your hand up and down his thick shaft. You then leaned over the center console of your car and wrapped your mouth around him. 

“God damn,” was all Coco could say as you pulled away and licked from the base all the way to the tip then wrapping your mouth around his cock again. You heard his breath hitch again as you bobbed your head up and down using your hand to stroke what you couldn't fit in your mouth. 

You knew you were at your house when you felt the familiar bump at the beginning of your driveway. He put the car in park and was finally able to put his hands on your head, gently guiding you up and down. 

“Let's go inside,” he said as he shut the car off. He quickly pulled his pants up, got out of the car, and unlocked the house, closing the door after you walked in. 

He grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the bedroom, then picked you up and slammed you against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he kissed your lips roughly. He walked you over to the bed and threw you down. He made quick work of undoing your pants and pulling them down along with your panties. He pulled your legs so you were on the edge of the bed and he kneeled down so he was in front of you.

You let out a small moan as you felt his mouth around your clit. He ran his tongue back and forth there quickly. Slowly dipping one finger into you, it was now him who moaned. He loved that you were already wet and ready for him. He continued his assault on your clit while pushing a second finger into you, setting a quick pace. His hand started rubbing the inside of your thigh which sent a shock through your body. You felt your legs start to shake and he knew you were close so he quickened the pace of his fingers and added some pressure on your clit. This through you over the edge. 

“Fuckkkkkkk,” You moaned out while you laid there dissolving in pleasure as Coco continued his actions. 

“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that,” Coco said as he withdrew his hand from you. He kept eye contact with you when he stuck his hand in his mouth lapping up all your juices. 

Coco fliped you around so you were on your hands and knees and you smiled when you heard his pants drop to the floor. He pushed the tip of his hard thick cock into your wetness. It didn't matter how many times you and Coco had sex, you never got used to his size. You held in your breath as he pulled out and pushed back into you further than before. He stilled his hips giving you a minute to adjust to his length. When he felt you rock your hips back trying to get him further into you, he knew you were ready. He pulled out and plunged back into you all the way. A loud moan escaped your mouth at the feeling of Coco filling you completely. 

“That’s my good girl, no need to be quiet,” he rasped out. You moaning was a huge turn on for Coco. 

“Harder,” You choked out as you let another whimper escape your mouth. Coco pounded into you harder than before which sent a wave pleasure through you. You pushed your hips back against him, allowing him to go even further into you. He loved the moans that you let out while he pounded into you. 

You quickly scooted up the bed, then got off. A frown spread across Coco’s face. You climbed back on the bed and pushed him down so he was on his back. His frown quickly turned into a shit-eating grin, He knew what you were doing now.

You straddled his lap and grabbed his cock with your right hand. Lining it up, you sunk down on his cock and sat there for a second, letting yourself adjust to his size. You smiled when Coco put his hands around your breasts. He gently squeezed them which caused you to start rocking your hips on his cock. Coco’s hands quickly went to your hips and he helped you move up and down on him. He pulled down on your hips making you slam onto him harder. You gasped at the added pressure. Your breath hitched as you felt the tightness wound up within you. Your legs started to shake again and your toes started to curl. Coco continued to move you up and down on his cock as he took in the sight before him.

“Cum for me,” he panted and with that, you came undone around him. Your walls clenched around his cock which caused him to moan. Within seconds, Coco came within you. You leaned down on him and gently kissed his lips with him still inside you. Slowing moving your hips off of him, you laid down next to him, a thin layer of sweat covering both your bodies. 

“Well god damn, I'll buy you ice cream every day if this is what I get.” Coco laughed as he placed a kiss on your cheek. 

“You know how much I love Ice cream,” you giggled as you snuggled into his chest. The shitty day you had earlier was now forgotten as you laid there with the love of your life.


End file.
